Kaego (LOTSG)
Kaego 'is the Metamorese and Potaro Fusion of Gohan and Kaestos, and is one of the most powerful beings in existence. After defusing, Kaego's components noted that they couldn't refuse immediately, which continued weeks afterward. Yen eventually explained that Kaego's incredible power was highly detrimental to his existence and that they would only be able to fuse once every five years if Kaego goes all out. Appearance Kaego's looks are a merger of Gohan and Kaestos. He also wears the typical metamorese outfit or a black gi with a white undershirt depending on what way he was created. In his appearance, his hair was black and yellow due to his components being in a Base form and Super Saiyan. Personality Kaego only existed for roughly one minute so the full extent of his personality is unknown. He was shown to be eager to face off against a powerful opponent but wise enough to prioritize taking Demigra down instead of toying around with him like Gohan tends to do. He was also somewhat reckless, using the Kaio-ken technique to boost his already augmented body even further despite neither of his fusees having merged Super Saiyan God or God Ki in general with Kaio-Ken. Because he defused so quickly, it is unknown if Kaestos or Gohan were the dominant personalities, or if the fused entity is a perfectly balanced merger between them. Biography Power As the fusion of two God Ki possessing Human-Saiyan Hybrids, Kaego possesses incredible strength. He came into existence as an Unleashed God Super Saiyan, a fusion form of Super Saiyan God and Potential Unleashed, and possessed a God Ki of 378. Upon assuming the Super Mystic Saiyan God form, Kaego's power reached a God Ki of 1000. His power rose to even higher heights when he briefly utilized Kaio-ken x20, pushing his power to God Ki 20,000, which allowed him to effortlessly defeat an opponent who had a God Ki higher than 1000 within five seconds. His immense powerful was detrimental to his own existence, as even if he hadn't transformed in higher states he would've defused within one minute, though using the x8000 Shining Kamehameha burned through his alloted time and defused him back into Kaestos and Gohan the moment it was used. Techniques Kaego has all the skills and traits that Gohan and Kaestos held combined, including all of Kaestos' vast experience and Gohan's unmatched potential, making him one of the most powerful and dangerous beings in existence. In addition, many of Kaego's techniques are fusions of those Gohan and Kaestos held. *'Vast Ki Reserves -''' Kaego has the combined stamina and energy of Kaestos and Gohan multiplied, which allows him to perform multiple highly draining techniques at the same time without stress. *'Masterful Ki Control -' Kaego's Ki control was great enough to use Kaio-ken x20 while in his Super Mystic Saiyan God transformation without harm, though only for a short time. *'''Super Mystic Saiyan God: Kaio-Ken x20 - Kaego used Kaestos' Kaio-ken technique to boost his power even further, putting him at a God Ki of 20,000 for roughly ten seconds before defusing. *'Time Stop -' Kaego utilized Kaestos' time stop ability and sustained it for 10 seconds while still performing other taxing techniques. This Time-Stop ability does not increase the time he can remain fused if he uses it. *'8000x Shining Kamehameha -' A combination of Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha and Kaestos' Shining God Blast while a Super Mystic Saiyan God and using Kaio-ken at its x20 level, this attack was used to destroy an opponent who held a God Ki somewhat above 1000. This technique used so much energy that it instantly caused Kaego to defuse. Transformations *'Beyond Saiyan God' - Kaego had access to this form, though because Kaestos was a Super Saiyan God at the time of fusion he was never seen in a base form. Kaego's power in this form would've been 2.5. **'Super Potential Unleashed Saiyan' - Kaego came into existence in this fusion transformation. He had a God Ki that increased from 378 to 510 as time went on. *'Super Mystic Saiyan God' - Kaego transformed into a combination of Super Saiyan God, Ultimate Super Saiyan, and God Unleashed. It unlocks the user's full Godly potential. Kaego's God Ki is 1000 in this state, the limit of the fusion's power without a power boosting technique like Kaio-ken. Fights & Conflicts *Kaego (Super Potential Unleashed Saiyan/Super Mystic Saiyan God/Super Mystic Saiyan God: Kaio-ken x20) 'VS '''Demigra (Assimilating Devil/Devil) (Won; Demigra is killed) Trivia Kaego's name is pronounced ''Kay Go. Kaego can exist for roughly 1 minute at his weakest and only 5 seconds at his strongest. He is somewhat similar to Vegito in that Kaego is formed to fight a seemingly unbeatable foe and overwhelms them with ease. Due to how powerful the fusion is, Kaego cannot be reformed for five years unless affected by an outside source that erases or destroys limitations. The only powers capable of performing this feat are the Super Dragons Balls or Zen-Oh. Kaego is a unique fusion in that he is the same entity whether formed from the Potaro earrings or the Metamorese fusion dance. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids